Being Normal
by PhantomKnight88
Summary: <html><head></head>Being called a spoiled, self-centered, entitled brat sparks a desire in Emma to learn for herself how those born in less privileged circumstances live and survive. With the intent of learning how to become a better ruler, she leaves the comfort of the royal castle and her family to travel the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest as a commoner</html>


**This is an idea that's been floating around in my head for some time now and I'm curious to see if anyone is interested in seeing where it goes. Obviously it's an "the dark curse was never cast and Emma was raised in the Enchanted Forrest" story. I can't promise that I'll actually continue beyond what's written here, I have a bad habid of having an idea for a story then once I actually start writing it down the plot bunnies decide to abandon me, but like I said I'm curious to see if anyone is actually interested in this. If so I'll do my best to continue it.**

Prologue

I'm not entirely sure why I'm doing this. I remember when I was younger reading the words of a philosopher that writing down your personal history can be good for the soul, especially when a big change is about to occur, but the notion had always seemed kinda stupid to me; at least until recently. I don't know what brought the philosopher's words back to me, but I haven't been able to get them out of my head. So I've decided to give this a try. If only so I can finally put the philosopher's words to rest.

I suppose I should start with who I am. My name is Emma. You may recognize the name as I'm the daughter of James and Snow White, king and queen of one of the richest and most powerful kingdoms in the entire Enchanted Forrest. My parent's story is legendary so I really doubt I have to explain, but for those living under a rock let me give a brief history.

My mother, Snow White, one of the kindest, gentlest, selfless, and strongest women to ever live, was forced to flee her own kingdom when her step-mother gave into the dark side, murdered her father then blamed it on her. For years she survived as a bandit evading the Evil Queen and her black knights with the help of her people and a few close friends (a red, hooded cloak wearing werewolf and seven extremely short, whistling brothers). Then she met her Prince Charming, ate a poisoned apple given to her by the Evil Queen, and was awakened from an eternal sleep by true love's kiss before taking back her kingdom.

My father, James, aka Prince Charming, one of the bravest, strongest, kindest, and hopeful men to ever live, lived as a lowly shepherd until a king came needing him to take the place of his dead twin brother, heir to the king's kingdom which was on the brink of financial ruin. In order to save the kingdom the king forced him to slay a dragon then marry a princess he didn't love. Then he was robbed by a bandit, fell in love with her, lost and found her several times before saving her from said eternal sleep with true love's kiss, then took over the kingdom from the king.

And yes for those familiar with the story my father's real name is David not James. But while his humble upbringing is well known throughout the kingdoms he still goes by James because calling him King David reminded too many people of the old fairy tale, you know the one; David slays Goliath, replaces Saul as King of Israel, then loses everything by impregnating a married woman and has the husband killed in order to hide their mistake. Classic tale of how even the greatest of us can fall; good moral but still just an old story.

Because of who my parents are, some people, mostly those who've never actually met me, have been inclined to call me a spoiled, self-centered, entitled brat. (Okay so technically it was only one person who said that to my face but I'm sure others thought it. Besides the man's words had a great influence on my life but I'll get to that later.) When looking at my life from a certain point of view, I can understand where people might get that impression. I was born in the lap of luxury; everything I could have ever wanted was handed to me on a silver platter; the richest food, the nicest clothes, the best education; nothing was denied me.

It doesn't matter that I was born while my kingdom, the entire land, was under threat from a dark curse that threatened to destroy everyone's happy endings, because well, that curse never came and it was years before we discovered why. Like I said I can understand why people might think negatively of me, even if it's not true.

Not that I'm perfect in any means, I can't say that I've never wronged anyone in some way shape or form. I can't say that I don't have any negative attributes (if you ask my parents I'm far too stubborn for my own good, though it depends which one you ask as to who I inherited that particular trait from). But I can say that I try to be the person my parents raised me to be; honest, kind, doing my best to serve others. They taught me that just because I was royal, a princess even, that didn't make me any better than a commoner. In fact they taught me it meant that it was my duty, my responsibility to do all in my power to better their lives, to protect them when needed.

So yeah, I had a good life growing up. I had loving parents, close friends, even an annoying little brother who was still somewhat cool in that I could get him to do just about anything I wanted. I spent the days of my youth being taught in the ways of the royal court, in science, math, history, literature, reading and writing by the best tutors. I was taught how to ride a horse and fight with a sword by my father, how to shoot a bow and arrow by my mother (apples make great targets in case you were wondering). In my free time I spent time with friends, lead my little brother on adventures that usually ended getting both of us in trouble, attended magnificent balls, or just relaxed with my family.

It was a long time before I realized that despite my knowledge, education, and experience in the royal court I'd lived a relatively sheltered life. I'd thought I had a good understanding of how the world worked. And I believed it right up until the point a young man, a commoner, wearing worn, simple clothes with dirt under his fingernails and in desperate need of a shave and hair cut looked me straight in the eye and called me a selfish, self-centered, entitled brat.

No one had ever dared say something like that to me. In some ways it was the true beginning of my life and has led me to the person I am today.


End file.
